


给弟弟的教训

by QIQIjiji



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Thorki - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QIQIjiji/pseuds/QIQIjiji
Summary: 划重点：这是我练车的小产物有人点的梗（竟然有人愿意）没啥，就放心看吧就是有点ooc捆绑 道具 限制高潮 放置 （可能就这些
Relationships: thorki
Kudos: 3





	给弟弟的教训

**Author's Note:**

> 划重点：这是我练车的小产物  
> 有人点的梗（竟然有人愿意）  
> 没啥，就放心看吧就是有点ooc  
> 捆绑 道具 限制高潮 放置 （可能就这些

”l want that drink now……”

非常的不幸，邪神殿下在试图攻占纽约市的时候，非常不幸的加速了复仇者联盟的组成，非常不幸的遇到了他的傻哥哥，非常不幸的失败了……现在，非常不幸的被关到了这个暗天无日的地牢里。

“过了这么久，你终于来看我了？来看我的囧样百出？来看我狼狈的样子？亲爱的哥哥.....” Loki非常不屑的看着他的哥哥   
“走吧，去跟父王认错吧……” thor 现在只想要这个不知悔改的弟弟能乖乖认错，奥丁说不定会放他出去。  
“He it not my father！”loki 从来都不指望自己能成为尊贵的奥丁之子

“Loki.....” Thor 十分气愤又痛心的看着自己的弟弟  
他做下非常冲动的事，他进入了牢房，掐着Loki的脖子将他抵到了墙上  
“唔.....” loki 仍然对着 thor露出了挑衅与不屑的冷笑

“你会为此而后悔……！” Thor 强行撕开了Loki的袍子，将手伸入了Loki的雌穴把圆润的玩具放到了最深处，然后让 loki 顺着墙滑倒了地上，Thor 将牢房可视的窗户用魔法设置可以下，他们可以清楚的看到外面，但是，外面看不到里面。loki 又不知道，他现在羞耻心爆表了，在他看来外面的糙人把他看得一清二楚，在这种过度羞耻的环境下，他的身子的变得更加敏感。

“嗯……哈啊……” 他被突然跳高的震动幅度送上了高潮

他的身下已经有这一滩水渍，满脸潮红有一脸怨念的看着Thor ，可是，其中的怨念却因为满眼水汽而没有什么实质性的作用……反而在Thor 看来是欲情故纵的邀请

Thor 把手再次伸进穴内抠挖出玩具，然后，将自己的巨物进入到了被玩具开发成熟的雌穴。

像打桩机一样的腰杆浅浅的快速抽送，在Loki 即将射出来的时候，Thor 坏心的按住马眼。

体内无处可去的快意成为了痛苦的来源，Thor扯来一段丝绸”这样吧，不乖乖认错的孩子，是不对的，当然也不能获得奖励……”，这段丝绸绑上了 Loki 的阴茎

“Thor 你个混蛋！” Loki 哑着嗓子低声咆哮

看谁叫你不好好认错？ thor 才不管这么多，他只想好好的操弄这不听话的弟弟，然后带着他出认错。

就这样，一直在牢房的床上，thor 反绑着loki 的手脚，一直操弄到他没有意识的哼哼唧唧，但身下依然湿润不堪

最后Thor把射满精液的斗篷盖在了因为前列腺高潮而晕厥的loki身上

一开始，他只想教训一下这个不听话的弟弟，但现在，Thor内心泛起的疯狂想法让他兴奋不已，只要这个弟弟能乖乖听他的话，他不在乎用什么办法

哪怕是绑在床上，日日夜夜等着他进入也好…


End file.
